Game Dev Tycoon
GameDev1.PNG|Pandemonium Games GameDev2.PNG|Garage GameDev3.PNG|That Game Company Logo GameDev4.PNG|Office GameDev5.PNG|Modernized Office GameDev6.PNG|Building GameDev7.PNG|R&D Lab GameDev11.PNG|Hardware Labs GameDev13.PNG|End Game GameDev14.PNG|Final Staff GameDev9.PNG|'A great balance between technology and design' GameDev10.png|Critques rave! We want Zombicles! GameDev8.PNG|Ragican Console - Who needs Multiplayer!? GameDev12.PNG|Ragican: Squila Console About On May 3rd 2013, Rage did an overview of 'Game Dev Tycoon' by Greenheart Games as a part of his Rage Perspective series. He went into the game without any prior knowledge and ending up enjoying it. He named his first in game company 'Pandemonium Games'. The video received such positive feedback that he began making a playthrough series of the game on his channel and started a new in game company known as 'That Game Company' which he used throughout all the videos until he eventually finished the game and ran out of things to do. The main draws of this series was the bright, colourful, addictive, nature of the game itself combined with Rage's commentary styling and unique naming choices. Games Released under '''Pandemonium Games:' * '''Goothic' (2D Medieval RPG for the G64) * Goothic 2: Raganing (2D Medieval RPG for the G64) * Riisen: Dark Waters (2D Pirate Strategy for the G64) * Spimulation: Rizzle (2D Space Simulation for the G64) * DESTROY ALL TIMOTHYS (2D Racing Action for the G64) * DOT: CONSOLORING (2D Racing Action for the TES) * Star Wars (2D Sci-Fi adventure for the TES) * Goothic 3: Mage Ace (2D Fantasy RPG for the Master V made with Source Engine) Games Released under '''That Game Company:' * '''Anger Simulator' (2D Rhythm Simulation for the G64) * Anger Sim 2: Angrier (2D Rhythm Simulation for the PC) * KnightHood (2D medieval Action for the G64) * Red Dead Ripoff (2D Wild West Adventure for the G64) * Driving Simulator (2D Transport Simulation for the PC) * Time Trials (2D Time Travel Strategy for the G64) * High Schools (2D School Adventure for the G64) * Game #8 (2D Ninja Strategy for the Gameling) * Pokedigi (2D Evolution RPG for the Gameling) * ALL THE MOVIES (2D Movies Simulation for the PC) * Life's a Bitch (2D Life Adventure for the Vena Oasis using the Ragican Engine) * Dance AHHH Saviour of the Dacing (3D Medium Dance RPG for the Vena Oasis using the Ragican 2 Engine) * Knights of the New Conglomerate (3D Medium Sci-Fi Adventure for the Super TES using the Ragican 3 Engine) * Masses of Effects (3D Medium Sci-Fi RPG for the Super TES using the Ragican 3) * Knightmobiles of ye olde '''(3D Medium Sci-fi Adventure for the Gameling using the Ragican 3) * '''Light Wars of Darkness (3D Medium Sci-Fi RPG for the Playsystem using the Ragican 4) * Forgetfulness and Outliving YEAAHHH (3D Medium Horror Adventure for the Playsystem using the Ragican 4) * The ooh ooh oooooh: on rails! (3D Medium Transport Simulation for the PC using the Ragican 4, rated E for Everyone) * Dungeon Fun! (3D Medium Dungeon Strategy for the TES 64 using the Ragican 4, rated M for Mature) * Lighter Wars of Darker Darkness (3D Medium Sci-Fi RPG for the Playsystem using the Ragican 5, rated E) * Detect ALL THE THINGS (3D Medium Detective RPG for the Playsystem using the Ragican 5, rated E) * .MP4.MOV.WRTIGL (3D Medium Movies Simulation for the DreamVast using the Ragican 5, rated E) * Hyadloia: Knight Party Bus (3D Medium RPG Adventure for the Playsystem 2 using the Ragican 5, rated E) * Don't Drop the Soap (3D Medium Prision Simulation RPG for the mBox using the Ragican 5, rated M) * Game #25 (3D Medium Dungeon Strategy Action for the Game Sphere using the Ragican 5, rated E) * Lightest Wars of Darkest Darkness (3D Medium Sci-Fi RPG for the Playsystem 2 using the Ragican 6, rated E) * I Do Make Da Games Da Best (3D Medium Game Dev Simulation for the Pc using the Ragican 6, rated E) * Sword + Man = Pain + Fun - Flowers (3D Large Medieval RPG Adventure for the Playsystem 2 using the Ragican 6, rated M) * Listen to the Voices (3D Large Horror Adventure Action for the Playsystem 2, mBox and PC using the Ragican 7, rated M) * Shit... Zombies.. (3D Large Zombies Adventure for the mBox 360, PC and Playsystem 2 using the Ragican 7, rated E) * Sun Wars of Singularity Darkness (3D Large Sci-Fi RPG for the Playsystem 3, mBox 360 and PC using the Ragican 8, rated E) * Lizard Breeder 9000 (3D Large Evolution Simulation for the Nuu, Playsystem 3 and PC using the Ragican 8, rated Y for Young) * Bruce Chan Jet Fu (3D Large Martial Art Simulation Strategy for the PC, Playsystem 3 and mBox 360 using the Ragican 8, rated E) * Vampirism: 2 Fangs 1 Victim (3D Large Vampire RPG Adventure for the PC, Playsystem 3 and mBox 360 using the Ragican 9, rated E) * Dog vs Cat: No Claws Barred (3D Large Virtual Pet Strategy Action for the PC, Playsystem 3 and mBox 360 using the Ragican 10, rated M) * Nova Wars of Void Darkness (3D AAA Sci-Fi RPG for the PC, mBox One and Playsystem 4 using the Ragican 11, rated E) * Gothic: Pheonix Flames (3D Large Medieval RPG for the PC, Playsystem 4 and mBox One using the Ragican 11, rated E) * High School Japan: Tentacling (3D Large Romance Adventure for the PC, mBox One and Playsystem 4 using the Ragican 11, rated M) * Dinosaur Riders from Future Past (3D Large Time Travel Adventure for the PC, mBox One and Playsystem 4 using the Ragican 11, rated E) * High School Zombie Japan: Zombicles (3D Large Post Apocalyptic RPG for the PC, mBox Next and Playsystem 5 using the Ragican 11, rated E) * Gothic: Pirate Mafia Knight Ego Bat (3D Large Medieval RPG for the PC, Playsystem 5 and mBox Next using the Ragican 12, rated E) * 200 Years in TGC Future: Rage Rises (3D Large Post Apocalyptic Adventure for the PC, Playsystem 5 and Ragican using the Ragican 12, rated M) Engines Released under '''Pandemonium Games:' '''Source Engine' Includes 2D Graphics V2, Mono Sound, Linear story and Savegame. Engines Released under '''That Game Company:' '''Ragican' Includes 2D Graphics V2, Linear story and Savegame Ragican 2 Includes 3D Graphics V1, Linear story, Savegame and Open world Ragican 3 Includes 3D Graphics V1, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues and Better user experience. Ragican 4 Includes 3D Graphics V1, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story and Character progression. Ragican 5 Includes 3D Graphics V2, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story, Character progression, Multiplayer, Game tutorials, Dialogue tree and Better A.I. Ragican 6 Includes 3D Graphics V3, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story, Character progression, Multiplayer, Game tutorials, Dialogue tree, Better A.I. and A.I. Companions. Ragican 7 Includes 3D Graphics V3, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story, Character progression, Multiplayer, Game tutorials, Dialogue tree, Better A.I, A.I. Companions, advanced cut scenes and achievements. Ragican 8 Includes 3D Graphics V3, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story, Character progression, Multiplayer, Game tutorials, Dialogue tree, Better A.I, A.I. Companions, advanced cut scenes, achievements and voiceover Ragican 9 Includes 3D Graphics V3, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story, Character progression, Multiplayer, Game tutorials, Dialogue tree, Better A.I, A.I. Companions, advanced cut scenes, achievements, voiceover and Mutli Platform optimized Ragican 10 Includes 3D Graphics V4, 2D Graphics V2, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story, Character progression, Multiplayer, Game tutorials, Dialogue tree, Better A.I, A.I. Companions, advanced cut scenes, achievements, voiceover, Mutli Platform optimized and basic physics. Ragican 11 Includes 3D Graphics V4, 2D Graphics V2, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story, Character progression, Multiplayer, Game tutorials, Dialogue tree, Better A.I, A.I. Companions, advanced cut scenes, achievements, voiceover, Mutli Platform optimized, basic physics, Simple cutscenes and Cooperative play. Ragican 12 Includes 3D Graphics V5, 2D Graphics V2, Linear story, Savegame, Open world, Better dialogues, Better user experience, Branching Story, Character progression, Multiplayer, Game tutorials, Dialogue tree, Better A.I, A.I. Companions, advanced cut scenes, achievements, voiceover, Mutli Platform optimized, basic physics, Simple cutscenes, Cooperative play, Immersive story telling, MMO Support, Skill trees, Dynamic environment and Virtual economy. Consoles Made by 'That Game Company': Ragican Includes 3D Graphics V5, Basic Physics, Achievements AND NO MULTIPLAYER. A CONSOLE WITH NO MULTIPLAYER! Ragican: Squlia Includes 3D Graphics V5, Multiplayer, Basic Physics and Achievements. All Employees: * Rage * [http://ragegamingvideos.wikia.com/wiki/RageGamingVideos#Timothy Timothy] Carlson Fired * Ron Raglow * Jayden Jimenez Fired * David Draben * Caden Dixon Fired * Peter Gordon * Angel Copeland * Allen Low * Christina Vega Game Dev Tycoon Episodes: * The Rage Perspective: Game Dev Tycoon * Game Dev Tycoon: That Game Company Rises! * Game Dev Tycoon: Try to Take Over the World! * Game Dev Tycoon: We're Gonna be the Very Best! * Game Dev Tycoon: We're Here to Make Games and Chew Bubble Gum! * Game Dev Tycoon: Do You Feel Like a Game? * Game Dev Tycoon: Wanna See a Magic Game? * Game Dev Tycoon: You've Only Got One Shot! * Game Dev Tycoon: Live to Game, till you Game! * Game Dev Tycoon: You're the Game Around! * Game Dev Tycoon: I can Show you the Game! * Game Dev Tycoon: Gotta Game as Fast as a Coursing River! * Game Dev Tycoon: Harder, Better, Faster, Gamer! * Game Dev Tycoon: We Took Over the World! * Best of Rage: Game Dev Tycoon! Category:Series Category:Game